


Caryna

by leaselp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaselp/pseuds/leaselp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a daughter the King forced her to give up years ago. What happens when Regina realises that the child she's always believed was lost to her might actually be alive and well in storybrooke? {Includes current storybrooke and the enchanted forest in the past. No Frozen or Marion}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caryna

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me as I was reading fairytales with my niece the other night. I know it starts out very sad and emotional but I promise it will get better!
> 
> Regina's daughter is fairytale character too. Can anyone figure out who she is as the story progresses? Cookie for the one who does!

“Push your majesty!”

“I am pushing!” Regina gasp, her voice breaking under the strain as a loud scream filling the room.

“One more big push, that’s all we need your majesty.”

Regina shook her head, gritting her teeth.

“I can’t, I can’t.” she sobbed, the pain taking over her. “Please don’t make me!” She felt her father by her side, gently wiping away the beads of sweat that glistened on her forehead.

“You can do it my dear, push.”

Regina screamed, pushing with every fibre of her being until she heard another cry fill the room before collapsing back on the bed. She watched as her child was moved away from her.

“Where are you going?!” she cried, panic heavy in her voice.

“We are just cleaning the baby for you your majesty, do not worry.” The midwife gave a small smile, offering Regina a damp cloth.

“Congratulations your majesty, it’s a girl.”

The smile that covered Regina’s face as she took her tiny daughter in her arms was breathtaking, small tears rolling down her face.

“She’s perfect” Regina whispered.

“Yes she is.” Henry moved closer, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. “Just like her mother.”

Hours later Regina moved around her chambers, guided only by the moonlight, her new daughter still safely bundled up her arms. She looked out over the wild gardens of the king’s hardly used Winter Palace, sadness filling her heart. She closed her eyes and imagined a life where she would teach her child to walk in the gardens below and soothe her broken arm after she falls from the large oak tree in the centre of the path. A life where god forbid, she catches her daughter stealing her first kiss under the rose painted gazebo. Regina now let the tears flow freely down her face, a strangled sob escaping her lips as she held her daughter close. If the king was only allowing her one night with her baby then she had no intention of letting the child leave her arms. She held on to her like she was the only light in a pool of darkness.

Regina heard the guards moving outside her door, ensuring that if she was stupid enough to entertain any ideas of escaping, there was nowhere for her to go. She heard the door open and close before the locks were securely pushed back into place.

“I’ve bought you some tea, it should help with the pain.” 

Regina just nodded, not moving from her place on the balcony. She felt her father move behind her, draping a heavy blanket over her shoulders. Offering a small smile, Regina finally turned to face her father. 

“She’s beautiful daddy, so pure and perfect my little darling girl.” Regina heard her voice break and could not do anything to prevent the sobs that racked her body. “I don’t want them to take her daddy, why won’t he just let me keep her! Nobody would need to know, I told him I would tell the kingdom the child was his, why won’t he just let me have my baby, my perfect little angel, please, please, I love you, please don’t leave me, don’t leave me my love, daddy please don’t let them take her.”

Henry watched as his daughter crumpled before his very eyes, her plea’s getting more and more desperate with every breath she took. Tears of his own now falling as he realised that not for the first time he was completely helpless to protecting his daughter from the pain others were inflicting upon her.


End file.
